Night Admission
by Brovaries
Summary: Emma isn't okay with it anymore. She's tired of being with Regina for purely physical reasons. But when she finally admits this to her, Regina takes it differently than expected. Swan Queen. Light M.


Well hello! I've been creepin' on Tumblr and thought it would be about time to get back into writing. I haven't written for this site in a while, and I'm ashamed I haven't finished one of my best creations, but hopefully this knocks me out of that 'writing dry spell'.

I'm a huge Once Upon a Time fan (mostly for Lana Parilla, let's be real) and I hope I do Swan Queen justice here. :)

* * *

"Hello?"

"Regina?"

Emma hears a soft sigh being emitted from the other woman's lips. She holds her breath.

"Are you aware that it is three o'clock in the morning?" Regina grits out with sleep coating her words.

"Yes ma'am," Emma drawls.

"Are you drunk?" Emma is sure as hell regretting this phone call now. She'll never hear the end of it. Regina will probably start screaming at her about irresponsibility and how they are not "friends" so it's inappropriate to call her at this time of night and how Regina doesn't really care about her but she might offer to come over if it'll help Emma sleep or worse, she might hang up and Emma will have to-

"Do you need me to come over?" Regina asks.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

They have this thing where Regina will sleep over at Emma's if Mary Margaret is with David or Emma will sleep over at Regina's if she deems it appropriate. This works in their favor tonight, especially with Henry sleeping over at David's because he conspired with Mary Margaret to build some sort of spaceship fort in David's living room. Emma imagines that the three of them are probably sound asleep on a mountain of pillows in David's apartment. She imagines Henry's mussed up hair and Mary Margaret's light snoring and David with his arm around Henry like any protective grandfather. She imagines that while they were building this fort, Mary Margaret's thoughts roaming into questioning a higher being as to why Emma is being so secretive. Sooner or later, it'll all come tumbling out.

Regina rolls off of Emma when she notices her breathing even out and content smile on her face. She's eyeing her clothes on the floor when Emma pushes her own body into the brunette and wraps her arms around her as if she'll die if she lets go. Regina wants to fight it. She desperately does, but the warmth is so addicting and if she really thinks about it, Emma is truly all she has right now. Might as well milk it while she can. Her chin is resting atop blonde hair when she grunts in frustration. It's funny. Emma has suddenly a new vocabulary filled with Regina's grunts and sighs in her lexicon, so she can tell what she's thinking. And it just so happens that Regina is annoyed with Emma's head buried in her chest. Before Regina can protest, Emma curls further into her and places a hand on the small of her back, her thumb circling patterns on the tan woman.

Emma's eyes flutter open. "This was your idea, you know." Emma's voice is stern, but Regina knows her statement is laced with playfulness in the way Emma is tracing figures on her skin.

Regina shakes her head. "You're getting attached."

"Am not."

"Are too." Regina can't help it anymore. Three months of sleeping with this blonde and she's quickly fallen victim to getting wrapped up in her childish games.

"If anything, I'm getting attached to the way you fuck me. Which is the only reason I called you, by the way."

Regina pulls away in disbelief. "Is that so?"

Emma feels an argument coming on so she stretches and yawns because she's going to have to be as alert as possible to keep up with Regina's snark. She knows how much Regina hates it when she ignores her.

"So you're telling me that the only reason you called me tonight was to fuck you into a coma which you were already halfway in due to the large amounts of alcohol you so dangerously imbibed?" Regina spits.

"Regina..."

"And the only reason I find flowers on my desk with an anonymous tag at random times is because you want sex? And when you hold my hand under the blanket while Henry is sitting right between us when we're all supposed to be watching Wreck It Ralph is because you want to slam me against a wall as I scream your name?"

"Fuck, Regina can't we just sleep and talk about this later bec-"

"Absolutely not. We must talk about it now."

Emma inhales and props herself up on one shoulder. Regina really is beautiful when she's mad at her. Her face turns a slight pink after sex and Emma can't help but gawk at her the way the moon shines upon her body. Regina notices her eyes on her, and shyly lifts the comforter up to her chin. As if it would erase the debauchery. Emma can't admit it, though. She's fallen in love and Regina knows it. At the beginning Regina gave her strict rules. No one may know about their involvement. So Emma took it upon herself to find a beard- a slim fellow named Killian. They would stroll around town, arms linked, and peek through window shops while making sure the public "knew" they were together. But at night, Emma would discreetly slip into the Mills' residence. Killian liked it, though. He didn't mind having to pretend to be someone else's lover. It made him feel as if he were some sort of secret agent. He questioned Emma when she wouldn't tell him who he was covering for, though. Emma imagined that he would flip his shit if he discovered that she was canoodling the mayor. She smiles as she thinks of Killian. What's his last name, again? Jones? Johnson? He's a nice guy, really. No one gives him a chance because of his wild appearance-unruly hair and unkempt beard and now that she thinks of it, he really does need to shave his mustache. It tickles her forehead when he places kisses on her. That's as far as it goes. Emma can't stand to be too close to another person unless it's Regina Mills. Emma scoots closer to Regina and places a finger under her chin. They gaze at each other for a good five seconds before Emma opens her mouth to speak.

"You're right. I did get attached, but I promise to fix it. I won't call you at ungodly hours of the night and I won't fool around with your emotions and shit and-"

"_My _emotions are fine, dear."

Emma smirks and now it's her turn to question Regina's moves.

"Yeah? Seems like it's not just sex when you have a tendency to cuddle with me afterwards. And you said no cuddling allowed!"

Regina reddens.

"_And _you take the time to make me breakfast in the morning instead of waking me up to kick me out your house like you used to," Emma continues.

"I try to be a good hostess, dear."

"Bullshit."

Typical Regina launches herself back on top of Emma, hoping for a second round. If Regina's words won't get Emma to shut up, she knows what will.

Emma raises an eyebrow and shifts so that she can feel Regina, really _feel _her on her thigh, and a smile creeps upon her lips. "So that's it? You wanted to talk and my answers aren't good enough for you so you want more sex?"

"Shut up."

There's all this wetness and sweat and juices and Emma's mind is starting to dizzy even though most of the alcohol's effects have worn off. She glances at the clock. 4:12 AM. Regina is still grinding on her even as Emma's eyes are closed and she can't help but emit a soft hum when the older woman nips at her collarbone. Emma suddenly freezes and her eyes flash open when realization hits her. They really do need to stop doing this. She tries to tell herself mostly for Henry's sake because she can't bear to imagine his confused little face if he finds out that his two moms are getting along in more ways than one. But in reality, it's mostly for Emma. She could continue these nightly escapades with the woman who tried to kill off her family _or _she could tell Regina that it's not a good idea...and risk having Regina take her life this time. She notices Regina growl and grab at her neck. Fuck, she's pissed off the Evil Queen.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks, referring to Emma pulling back as if she's touched hot coals.

Emma bites her lip. "Maybe you're right. We should stop."

Regina's face turns hard and contorts into anger faster than it took her to drive here. And _that _was inhumanely fast. Emma recognizes her pissed off form and her eyes dart to the door. Perhaps she should consider running out of here before Regina curses her into living the rest of her years as a toad. Perhaps that would be a good idea...if only this wasn't her apartment. She has no place to go so in order to make an attempt to appease Regina, she caresses her hand. Regina pulls back and all hell breaks loose.

"You want to end this compromise? You call me at 3 o'clock in the morning for me to get you off, but when it's my turn you suddenly become a prude?"

Emma winces. "No it's just that-"

"Are you experiencing some sort of refractory period?" Regina shrieks in horror. Emma sighs. So maybe considering this current place and time it wasn't such a good idea to relay the rules and outline of their little "deal."

"No I just want-"

"Yes, _dear_. Please do tell me what you want. Because I, as always, want sex. Pure hot, sweaty, objectifying, rough sex. I do not want to hear your meek voice plead for me to come over at 3 o'clock in the fucking morning to talk about your drunken feelings."

Emma rolls her eyes and glares at the woman now sitting at the foot of her bed with her arms crossed over her breasts. If Regina wasn't so goddamn pretty, she'd be screaming at her to shut up. But Emma's tired. She's tired of feeling that ache when Regina's around her in purely non sexual circumstances. She's tired of wanting to hold her hand when she's bitching about paperwork. She's panicking due to the conflicting emotions in her heart. Sex feels good. It feels even better with Regina. But it must feel even better if Regina feels the same way. But hey, that's impossible, right? Regina doesn't want to stroll with her through town with their arms linked. She doesn't want to sit on a checkered blanket and sip on wine while they watch the sun go down because God forbid Regina feel human emotion for another person rather than just lust and rage.

It's ridiculous, really. Emma thought (stupidly, she admits to herself) that this would progress into a relationship. One where they wouldn't have to hide each other.

"You can leave now." That's what Emma attempts to say. Nothing comes out after she breathes 'you' so Regina continues to stare at her expectantly. But damn it, Regina has a town to run. She has people to talk to and people to see. She can't just sit here and wait for this blonde to shake out of her confusion! She gets up and moves to place her clothes back on and Emma turns away in aggravation. Hopefully, when Emma is more alert and able to form coherent sentences, she might just give the blonde a chance to explain herself. They might argue a little bit more but eventually end up in bed with legs wrapped around each other, hands in warm places, and bite marks on visible skin.

Regina's sauntering through the hallway when Emma finally breaks the silence.

"You're right. I am attached."

"That's too bad," is all Regina calls back. Emma shoots up off the bed and grabs her arm as Regina's face registers confusion. She's tired and annoyed and if Emma Swan doesn't get her hand off her forearm, she might just have to-

A kiss happens next. Usually their kisses are rough and coupled with guttural groans and the taste of metal, but this time it's different. Emma doesn't push her; she strokes her face and takes Regina's bottom lip in her own. Right when Emma wants to dejectedly pull away, her heart jumps into her throat because Regina suddenly caves and her tongue is down her throat as if it the world will end if they don't have this spontaneous make out session. However, it only lasts for so long. Emma longs for Regina's hands back on her shoulders.

"Don't do that again," Regina snaps.

"Why?"

"I am mad at you."

Emma grins and places her hands in the brunette's hair, twirling the curls and savoring this moment before Regina actually does leave Emma in loneliness. Regina looks at her in a questioning manner.

"Why?" Emma repeats.

"You fucking promised. You promised you wouldn't screw this up," Regina throws her hands in the air and moves Emma's hands away from her. Oh no, the Evil Queen is pissed again.

Emma gives her a sheepish smile. "I screw up a lot of things?" she offers weakly.

"I've finally come to conclude that," the brunette hisses.

"You couldn't possibly think that after months of sleeping with you, that I wouldn't fall for you?"

"_Yes_," Regina barks. "You've gone and ruined everything."

"Sorry?"

Regina doesn't say anything. There's really nothing stopping her from leaving Emma's apartment. You see, she's conflicted. Emma was supposed to be nothing but a good, hot fuck. Someone to entertain her in the bowels of the night. Emma wasn't supposed to mean anything to her, but help her now, she's feeling that damn _attachment _that she warned her against.

"You're aware that this is just a secondary effect from sex, yes?" Regina inquires, licking her lips.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Is it that hard to believe that someone might actually like you for reasons other than force or sex, Regina?"

She scowls in response narrows her eyes at her. For the first time, it seems as if Regina is at a loss for words. Okay, maybe she had a mild suspicion that Emma was growing fond of her (for reasons only God knows) and maybe she should've taken a moment to address that. But it's too late now. Emma is now looking at her with the cutest (_stop it _Regina; she's not cute) expression and she is trying her damndest to suppress her irritation because it wasn't supposed to be this way! Regina clenches her eyes shut for a moment and shifts her head back when Emma attempts to kiss her again. She places her hands on her shoulders and takes a deep breath.

"I don't do this sort of thing. I'm sorry, but-"

And again Emma silences her with her lips on her own and per usual, Regina doesn't even attempt to stop her. This time there's biting and all hesitance is gone. It's insistent and confusing and Regina just wants to be back in her bed. She asks herself why she decided to leave, anyway. Then, and it comes as no surprise, Emma pulls back yet _again _and reaches for the collar of Regina's blouse. Buttons suddenly topple onto the floor and there are pieces of cotton in Emma's balled up fists. She looks down at Regina's front and sees her bra exposed. Both women are surprised at this act of aggression.

"I'll buy you a new shirt," Emma mumbles before Regina has the time to shriek about her $150 designer blouse and she hooks a finger around her pant loop. And it comes as no surprise when Regina pushes Emma back into the wall with a look of fury in her eyes.

"You can't do that!"

"I doubt it was that expensive, Regina," Emma groans.

"Fuck you, I'm talking about _this_." Regina waves her arms around Emma can't help but notice that her eyes are brimmed with redness and she looks utterly exhausted. They both take a moment to stare down at their feet and around Emma's apartment. Regina's shirt is torn, Emma's lip is somehow bloody, there's a broken vase next to the kitchen counter (when did that happen?) and Emma lunges forward to hug Regina. _Goddamn _it, when did she start being so affectionate towards this woman? Oh yeah...probably around the time Regina invited her to her mansion for nightly rendezvous that typically ended with Emma gripping the other woman's ass while her head was in between her legs. _Regina's skin must be addictive_, Emma shrugs to herself. Regina allows Emma to lead her back into her bedroom and it's all because she's tired; she promises.

They're now lying in bed with Regina's back to Emma's front because Emma has taken it upon herself to be the big spoon tonight. There's nothing crude about the scene. They're just caressing each other and contemplating their future. _Their_ future. Is that even in the works right now? Neither of them particularly care about the future, actually. The women just allow each other to be held because in about four hours, they'll have to face reality. Mary Margaret will meekly knock on the door and ask Emma when she'll be getting up because they have lunch plans. Henry will be enjoying his Saturday by being planted in front the TV, gnashing his thumbs against the video game controller. Regina will most likely be in her office going over plans to construct a sidewalk so desperately needed on the other side of town. And Emma? Emma will be in her bed when Mary Margaret questions her about lunch with a pillow over her head and a profound headache. A headache from the drinks, a headache from thinking about Regina too much, and a headache from all the stress she feels due to these conflicting _feelings_. Before Emma can take the words back, they come spilling from her mouth and she's sure Regina is praying to some unknown gods for her to shut the hell up and let her sleep.

"Let's go on a date."

"No."

"I'll pay. It'll be really romantic and quiet and you'll love it, I promise," Emma whispers.

"Funny how all your promises seem to end up broken."

Emma doesn't say anything after this. Regina shifts in her arms and Emma hears her breathing grow slower and slower as time passes. She assumes Regina is asleep so Emma finally gives up and closes her eyes. Regina likes the warmth she feels when she's with her. Hell, she likes everything when she's with her. Emma is the one to take the brunt of her anger, Emma is the one who relieves her anger, she fucking likes Emma Swan and she doesn't know how to deal with it so for now, she'll just shove that emotion in a corner.

"I don't want a relationship, you know," Regina speaks up, sleep coating her voice.

"Yeah, I figured. It's just...you're so different when we fool around. We can be rough one second and the next, you're the most gentle creature on the planet. I just kind of let my feelings cloud my judgment. I'm sorry." Emma spills. "Can we still have sex?" It's pathetic, really. Her asking that question as if Regina is her owner. _She practically owns my fucking feelings_, Emma admits to herself.

"Sex is always in the equation, Ms. Swan."

Emma can't help but smile. "But will you think about it? Just spending some time with me?"

"I don't spend time unless it's quality time. And quality with you includes sex," Regina says in her best mayor voice.

Emma just has to roll her eyes at this. "Will you at least think about it? I know my body is just oh so irresistible, but we could actually have a good time. Look! We're spending time now. And we're not having sex."

"But we did," Regina points out. "And this is not me willingly wanting to be here. I need my rest and I would lose fifteen minutes of it if I had driven home. Which now that I think of it, you're making me lose sleep by continuing to blather on about romantic activities that will never occur."

Emma slips her hand from Regina's front and onto her thigh. "You don't need beauty rest because you're already fucking beautiful and-"

"Stop that. You will not effectively persuade me into doing something uncouth such as having dinner at _Granny's_ by compliments."

"So you want me to take you to a five star restaurant?"

"May I sleep?" Regina's words are laced with exasperation.

"No, Madam Mayor. We could watch a movie?" Emma suggests.

"I guarantee you that will end with your mouth in my southern regions with a terrible soundtrack in the background."

"How about the stables? Then a picnic?"

Regina's nose turns up at the suggestion. "Absolutely not."

"So you're telling me that you keep me around to satisfy your sexual cravings?" Emma wonders aloud.

"Don't act surprised."

"There's nothing in you that wants to get to know the real Emma Swan?"

"I've gotten to know her. Trust me, she's nothing special. "

"Fuck, Regina." Emma laughs and the sound shatters the whispering silence. "Give me a chance."

"Let me sleep and we'll see," Regina utters. She's annoyed. She just wants to sleep, damn it.

Emma places a kiss on her shoulder. "The Evil Queen is giving me a chance?"

Oh she's gone and done it now. Regina stirs in the bed and take up more than half of the sheets as she does this. She moves out of Emma's arms and closer to the other side away from the blonde. She simply has no patience for this. First, the girl backs out of their compromise. Then, she takes it back and agrees to continue with it. Now she's asking for a date. Regina is an inch closer to grabbing her throat and gritting out a threat. But knowing Emma, she'll probably be turned on. Then, Regina will be turned on. Then it'll turn into a cycle of hot, steamy, and slightly angry sex and Regina has _got _to drift off into slumber now or she'll look like death when it's time to run the town. She doesn't know how she feels about this entire situation and she won't lie, she's getting attached to Emma, too. But she can't show it. At least, not right now. Is it the lack of sleep clouding her thoughts right now? Because Regina wants so desperately for Emma to cease thinking about how dandy it would be if they were all one, big happy family because that certainly won't happen. She's doing it for Emma's sake, she thinks. Regina crushes people's feelings. She's known for doing that. And right now Emma's just playing with fire.

Emma doesn't stop. She has to be that comforting soul to every damn person. So she pulls Regina back into her arms using all the strength she has and locks her leg between hers so she doesn't move. It reminds her of the first month and how all their sex sessions were thunderous and frustrated. Too many bruises. It had softened later on, but with Regina in her arms, looking this delicate, Emma is reminded of the anger Regina possessed at that time and grins and kisses her forehead. Regina grumbles in response but makes no effort to move. That would be moot anyway.

"Okay...no date," Emma breathes.

"Shut the fuck up," Regina does her best to say it in a commanding tone, but a yawn gets a hold of her.

They squeeze each other closer and Emma pipes up for one last time (she swears), "Regina, I know I keep promising to stop getting attached to you, but I can't guarantee it anymore. I think I _like_ you."

It's the first time she's verbalized it. To _like _Regina Mills is not something one can just admit and move on with life. Emma is concerned about her reaction. She could throw something, storm out of the room, lecture her on broken promises, or even try to kill her! Emma's mind is now racing.

"I know it might be obvious because I wanted a relationship for a period of time and I know you don't want one so I stopped, but this one-sided crush came up again and I can't do anything to make it go away. Don't be mad, Regina. Maybe if we stop having sex for a couple weeks, it'll stop..." she mumbles helplessly.

Regina's eyes are still closed as Emma spills her guts out. Regina internally rolls her eyes because this is not the time to have a Lifetime movie scene. This is actually her fault, though. She led her on. But hey, wasn't Emma the one who said at the beginning of this that they were two consenting adults? Two consenting adults that wouldn't screw this up because they hated each other so much to even consider liking each other? Regina's lack of response is killing Emma on the inside. She doesn't know what she had expected, anyway. For them to fall into each other and start singing Elton John and for life to be pretty?

Emma closes her eyes now because it's obvious Regina's ignoring her. It might actually be a good idea to get some sleep. But those words "I like you" are out there and can't be taken back now. And Emma knows she's going to be reprimanded about this entire ordeal later on in Regina's office. For some reason she feels a burn at her eyes and blinks back the hot wetness before this gets even more embarrassing for her. But Emma knows it. Regina has _got_ to feel similarly towards her, right? Regina finally takes a good look at Emma and winces at how awkward the air is between them. She reaches a hand up to Emma's face and brushes a blonde strand away.

"Swan," Regina grits out.

"Yeah?" Emma mumbles.

"I like you too. Now go the fuck to sleep."

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. It's 1:30 in the morning where I am and I was dying to get this up so I really hope you liked it!

I was originally going to rate this a T, but paranoia got in the way. Perhaps it's better suited as an M. Anyway, it's just a oneshot. If I were to continue, it would be a three parter...I think. But for now, we're looking at this bad boy to stay the way it is.

:)


End file.
